Emmett and the Parellell Universe
by VampiressE12B
Summary: Sequal to emmett and the evil leprochans. couldnt think of a better title,. if you think of one let me know.


Emmett and The Parallel Universe

_**AN/ sorry it took so long to write the sequel! **_

_**I don't own it. But I do own the parallel universe.**_

**MY POV (I am telling the story) **

Emmett had no idea how long he had been trapped in that hole, months, years, decades. Bella could be dead by now. He felt sad thinking of his brother without her. He had been digging for some time when he finally reached the surface.

Instead of immerging in the forest though, he found himself in a room. This room had cat pictures all over the wall, and the pillows were on the foot of the bed.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. He turned to see a girl with mid back brown hair and green eyes. She looked about 13 or 14.

"Not another leprechaun." He moaned. He wasn't too fond of those little demons now.

"No," said the girl "I'm not a leprechaun. I'm a teenager who is wondering why there is a hole in the middle of my bedroom floor and also why some one is calling me a leprechaun."

"Opps." He said. This girl was a little bit creepy. She was wearing all black and it was 90 outside!

"I'm not to happy about that floor." She said darkly. "Not happy at all."

Before he could process what was happening, he was tied to a chair in 6 layers of chains. The angry teen stood before him with silly string and Orange hair dye.

She poured the hair dye all over Emmett's head and then when he opened his mouth, she quickly sprayed the silly string in it and down his throat, forcing him to eat it.

Satisfied with her work, the demon took a bite off of her lettuce and peanut butter sandwich. _**AN/ yes and you are all going "ewwwww!!" right now aren't you? Get over it! Even my mom thinks its gross. But I love it:D!**_

While she was distracted, Emmett sprung out of the chains and bolted to the hole In the middle of the room. Down down down, he fell. Distantly he heard the girl shout "And next time bring me some Catnip!!!" _**AN/ Yeah I bet it's hard to figure out who the girl is. **_

He quickly started to tunnel the other way and before he knew it, he was back in the forest. Emmett ran as fast as he could to the house hoping to avoid another run in with the Debbie clan.

**At the Cullen House….**

The other Cullen's were sitting at their spots where we last saw them, this time watching a new movie. Triston and Isolde. It was just ending and Bella was just starting to cry when, loe and behold, Emmett strode through the door with orange hair and silly string breath.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Bella screamed, terrified. "IT'S THE PUMPKING MAN!! Edward DON'T LET HIM GET ME!!!" Bella had a very bad experience when she was little at Halloween when a man in a pumpkin suit jumped out at her. Nuff said.

Edward held the cowering Bella in his arms and glared at his freaky brother.

"Emmett you know how scared Bella gets around orange!" he yelled. He then quieted to comfort Bella who was still shaking with fright. "Bella, honey, its just Emmett okay?" she nodded and looked up.

"UMM, Emmett?" asked Carlisle, "Why is you're hair orange?"

"And why does your breath smell like silly string?" Alice asked, "Oh man that is nasty!" she gagged.

"Oh yeah, see, I was attacked by a clan of leprechauns in the woods who buried me in the ground and then I dug the opposite way, and ended up making a whole in this girls bedroom, so she got mad and died my hair orange and drowned me with silly string. Then I escaped and got back here." He explained.

"I'm going to go see if this will wash out." Emmett said and then walked upstairs to his and Rosalie's room.

After a few minutes, Jasper spoke up. "He's been talking with Aro again hasn't he?"

"There's only one way to know." Rosalie sighed.

They got out the phone bill and gasped. 78 calls between Emmett and Aro all lasting at least a half hour long.

"We need to get our number changed." Carlisle sighed.

AN/ Well there is your sequel. I am going to write the pumpkin man story when I get a chance. So look out for it soon.

_**-V**_

_**I have no idea why I just signed this.**_


End file.
